


Come Back

by iwasnthere622



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Zack Taylor left Angel Grove 22 days ago.





	Come Back

"Have you guys heard from Zack?" Billy asked from his spot in the Pit, sitting on the ground. His clothes were covered in rock dust from their practice and he'd only just caught his breath.

"Nothing," Kim answered, glancing around at the rest of them. She was also sitting on the ground, one leg bent and chin resting on her knee, knuckles bruised from fighting.

"Jason?" Billy prompted, turning to their leader, watching him walk to the edge of the Pit to the small cooler they'd stashed here in order to get a drink for them to share.

Jason's shoulders tensed slightly as he bent and grabbed a water bottle, turning and not quite looking at Billy as he walked back over to his friends, eyes somewhere to his left, to the hole in the circle they'd seated themselves in and seemed to leave subconsciously. "No," he answered. "I haven't spoken to Zack since the day he left, you know that. I'd tell you if that changed."

Billy frowned, taking the water bottle when it was offered to him and watching Jason sit. "Oh," he said, passing the bottle to Kim once he'd had some, eyes drifting to Trini.

"...He's in Colorado," Trini said to the floor.

"You got another postcard?" Kim asked.

Trini nodded.

"Are you sure it's from him?" Billy asked.

Trini snorted. "Who else would send me a post card from Colorado of women in a hot tub?"

Kim shook her head, small grin tugging at her lips when Billy laughed.

"Okay, yeah, that was probably Zack," Billy conceded.

"We should head out," Jason said once the water made it back to him and he'd finally taken a sip, pushing himself up into an easy stand and ignoring the look the others shared.

"Jase," Kim said, standing as well.

"C'mon," he said, cutting off anything else she might have said. "Studying at your place tomorrow, we'll meet up after lunch."

"Jason," Billy tried, regretting asking about Zack even if he was worried.

"No training tomorrow, just studying. I promise," Jason said with a smile that didn't touch his eyes, turning to leave.

"He's fine," Trini said to his back, watching his shoulders tense and the slight pause to his steps. "He'll come back."

Jason didn't say anything and just kept walking.

 

\--

 

_[sent 3:48pm] Just finished team training. Still feels wrong without you there causing trouble._

_[sent 3:49pm] Are you training at all wherever you are? Don't get arrested for assault. Or worse._

_[sent 5:59pm] Mom made spaghetti tonight. Yours is better._

_[sent 7:33pm] Found a putty tonight on rounds - don't worry, I took care of it. I wish they'd stop popping up. Alpha says Rita's magic will fade but doesn't know how long that will take._

_[sent 9:01pm] Billy asked about you again today. He's worried. We all are._

_[sent 9:01pm] Trini said she got another postcard - why do you only send them to her? Why don't you write anything?_

_[sent 9:03pm] We just want to know that you're okay. Alive._

_[sent 9:06pm] ... I want to know you're okay._

_[sent 11:27pm] Zack... come back._

_[sent 11:27pm] Please._

 

_\--_

_[received 3:48pm] Message failed._

_[received 3:49pm] Message failed._

_[received 5:59pm] Message failed._

_[received 7:33pm] Message failed._

_[received 9:01pm] Message failed._

_[received 9:03pm] Message failed._

_[received 9:06pm] Message failed._

_[received 11:27pm] Message failed._


End file.
